capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, Jojo no Kimyō na Bōken) is a 1999 fighting game developed by Capcom based on "Stardust Crusaders", the third story arc of the Japanese manga of the same title. A number of the characters have their names taken from popular music of the past.thumb|300px|right|Jotaro vs. Young Joseph It was originally released in the arcade in 1998 on the CPS-3 arcade system; this version was known outside of Japan as Jojo's Venture. An updated version of the game known as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future became the sixth and last game released for the CPS-3 board (the second-to-last being the third revision of Street Fighter III: Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, released only a few months earlier). Console ports for the Playstation and Dreamcast were also released that year (minus the subtitle). The game combines Capcom's trademark anime-inspired graphics, as seen in the Darkstalkers series, with the colorful characters and events of Hirohiko Araki's creation, resulting in a highly stylized and detailed visual style. It also features many of the gameplay mechanics seen on previous Capcom fighting games, such as the use of power gauges for super moves, as well as a brand new Stand Mode. In the game's storyline (inspired from the manga), a Stand is a manifestation of the psyche, or a spirit, that accompanies each character and can be summoned or dismissed at will by the player, resulting in variations on the character's move list and abilities. Despite their power, Stands hold one drawback; any damage received by the Stand is transmitted to its user. Original author Hirohiko Araki served as a consultant for the game and created exclusive pieces of artwork for its promotion and packaging; most notably, he developed from scratch a new character design for Midler, since Capcom was interested in using her in the game and she had been only vaguely shown in the original manga. Characters 'Introduced in JoJo's Venture' * Jotaro Kujo - (Stand: Star Platinum) - When Joseph Joestar's grandson first appears, Jotaro is turning himself in to the police because he believes his Stand is an evil spirit possessing him. Joseph comes to Jotaro's aid with Mohammed Avdol. A brief fight ensues, getting Avdol involved. After Jotaro is released from jail and learns more about his Stand, he discovers that the evil vampire Dio Brando must be destroyed, or his mother will die. * Joseph Joestar - (Stand: Hermit Purple) - His stand manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both weapon and defense. They are relatively weak; however, Hermit Purple also provides Joseph with considerable telepathic ability. * Young Joseph/JoJo - (Stand: None) - The version of Joseph from an earlier story arc in the manga series (before "Stardust Crusaders"). * Muhammed Avdol - (Stand: Magician's Red) - Iggy's owner and tamer, Avdol eventually is vaporized by Iced. * Noriaki Kakyoin - (Stand: Hierophant Green) - The pink-haired student was initially brainwashed by Dio into attempting to kill Jotaro. After being freed, he joins the heroes in their fight against the vampire. * Jean Pierre Polnareff - (Stand: Silver Chariot) - Polnareff was the biggest inspiration towards the character design of The King Of Fighter's Benimaru Nikaido. * Iggy - (Stand: The Fool) - A little Boston Terrier possessing the power of a Stand. While trying to defend Polnareff, he is decimated by Iced. In the Japanese version, Iggy can talk. * Alessi - (Stand: Sethan) - His Stand has the ability to transform anyone who steps on the Stand's shadow to become younger the longer they stand on it, even to the point of becoming a fetus. * D'Bo (Devo the Cursed in Japan) - (Stand: Ebony Devil) - A Native American shaman who works as an assassin for hire. * Chaka - (Stand: Anubis) - His Stand is a sword that possesses its wielder. * Midler - (Stand: High Priestess) - Her Stand can take the form of anything, utilizing the metals and minerals around it. * Iced (Vanilla Ice in Japan) - (Stand: Cream) - Dio's most loyal henchman. His Stand Cream can create a dimensional void. If any part of an object touches the sphere, that part is irrevocably gone, sucked into the void and vaporized. After proving his loyalty to Dio by cutting off his own head, Dio resurrects him as a vampire. * Dio Brando - (Stand: The World) - The main antagonist, a vampire, who uses his Stand The World to stop time. At the bottom of the sea, Dio's severed head reattached itself to Jonathan Joestar's lifeless body (giving Dio the same star birthmark as the members of the Joestar family). After he returns to land, he develops a Stand, giving him vastly powerful new abilities on top of his vampiric powers, in addition to an inherent connection with the Joestar family. Jonathan's grandson Joseph soon learns of his return. * Shadow Dio - (Stand: None) - Based on Dio when he is seen bathed in the shadows of his mansion, the version of him can be quite powerful. 'Introduced/Added in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' * Hol Horse - (Stand: The Emperor) - An arrogant cowboy and the wielder of the Emperor Stand, which takes the form of a revolver. Upon being fired, the Emperor can control the bullet's flight path, allowing it to turn in midair. He teams up with Boingo, who is out to avenge his brother Oingo's death at Polnareff's hands. * Mariah - (Stand: Bast) - Her Stand inflicts an increasingly powerful magnetic charge upon the victim. * Petshop - (Stand: Horus) - He is a large falcon with the sole job of guarding Dio's mansion. He serves as Iggy's main adversary. * Black Polnareff - (Stand: None) - Like Chaka, he is able to remember attack patterns and use them to his advantage. * Rubber Soul - (Bonus Character) - (Stand: Yellow Temperance) - An evil man who uses his Stand to disguise himself as Kakyoin. * Khan - (Bonus Character) - (Stand: Anubis) - Though not his Stand's original user, Anubis possesses him upon contact. Gallery Image:JoJoJotaro.png|''Jotaro'' Image:JoJoJoseph.png|''Joseph'' Image:JoJoYoungJoseph.png|''Young Joseph'' Image:JoJoAvdol.png|''Avdol'' Image:JoJoKakyoin.png|''Kakyoin'' Image:JoJoPolnareff.png|''Polnareff'' Image:JoJoIggy.png|''Iggy'' Image:JoJoAlessy.png|''Alessi'' Image:JoJoDBo.png|''D'Bo'' Image:JoJoChaca.png|''Chaka'' Image:JoJoMidler.png|''Midler'' Image:JoJoIced.png|''Iced'' Image:JoJoDio.png|''Dio'' Image:ShadowDio.png|''Shadow Dio'' Image:JoJoHolHorse.png|''Hol Horse'' and Boingo Image:JoJoMahrahia.png|''Mariah'' Image:JoJoPetshop.png|''Petshop'' Image:BlackPolnareff.png|''Black Polnareff'' Image:RubberSoul.png|''Rubber Soul'' Image:Khan.png|''Khan'' Box Art and Advertisement Image:JoJoJapanDC.png|''Japan'' Dreamcast Image:JoJoJapanPS.png|''Japan'' PS Image:JoJoCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:JoJoEurope.png|''Europe'' Manga and Advertisement Image:JoJoManga.png|Stardust Crusaders Manga Volume 1 Image:JoJoManga2.png|Stardust Crusaders Manga Volume 2 Image:JoJoManga3.png|Stardust Crusaders Manga Volume 3 Image:JoJoManga4.png|Stardust Crusaders Manga Volume 4 Image:JoJoSecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File External Link *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Wiki Category:Games Category:Fighting Games